A cooking device is known from WO 03/031876 A1 which has a temperature sensor, a processor and an output unit. For example, using the output unit the user of the cooking device can obtain acoustic or visual instructions, especially for turning, rotating, rolling, stirring, mixing or separating a cooking product, namely as a function of a temperature, which is measured with a temperature sensor, a time period or an applied amount of heat.
In WO 01/70087 A2 a method and a device are described for automatic cooking, in which the state of cooking of a cooking product is determined using the core temperature. Especially, in the device of WO 01/70087 A2 an indicator can be present which indicates when the core temperature of the cooking product has reached a predetermined temperature. Furthermore, the device has an installation for turning the cooking product.
DE 299 23 215 U1 discloses a temperature sensor with several temperature sensors which can measure the temperature in and on a cooking product. The time course of the temperatures measured at the temperature sensors can be used to determine a core temperature. Among others, this core temperature can be used for the determination of the cross-section of a cooking product or similar.
Of course the known cooking devices have the disadvantage that the time of turning a cooking product is not recognized correctly automatically, so that uniform browning of a cooking product, when heat is introduced to the cooking product only on one side by contact heating, is not realized repeatedly to the desired extent. Especially, in the cooking device of WO 03/031876 A1 the shape and/or the thickness of the cooking product introduced into the cooking device is not taken into consideration, so that in the programming of such a cooking device only an average size of the cooking product and/or of the cooking product thickness is assumed. Consequently, too long cooking of a non-standard sized cooking product, that is, one which corresponds to an average size on only one side, can lead to a completely unpalatable result and/or to a different browning on the two sides of the cooking product, which finally leads to an unsatisfied client and/or to an increased financial expenditure because of the repeated cooking attempt. In order to avoid this, an operator of the said cooking device until now was forced to remain continuously near the cooking device in order to turn the cooking product at the correct time based on his experience. This is also costly.